The Mistake
by jessthemess
Summary: Bosco's brother Mikey makes a mistake and it's up to Bosco to take care of it. Or take care of her, we should say.


A/N: It's my first fanfiction, so be nice. Feedback (all types) is greatly appreciated. I haven't seen any fics with this kind of subject, and I've been dying to read one, so I figured I would write one. But if anyone knows a story similar to this subject (or anything involving Bosco and kids, hehe), I would love it if you gave me the link. Thanks, and enjoy! -Jess  
  
"55-David responding" Came out of Faith's mouth as her and Bosco continued to drive down the street towards the call they just received.  
  
"Dammit, I hate domestics" Bosco muttered under his breath as he turned the lights on.  
  
Faith nodded, staring out into space. "Me too Bos" was all she could make out.  
  
Hopefully this would be their last call. It was about 10:30, and they had a rough day. They hadn't caught three out of the five guys they chased, they weren't able to sit down for a full meal at all, and to top it off, Bosco had a nice black eye from a fight him and Faith had to break up a few hours before.  
  
Of course he wouldn't admit it, but the seventeen year old got the best of him; Faith swore that if anyone asked, the guy was in his 30s.  
  
"This it?" Bosco asked his partner glancing up at the run-down building they were responding too.  
  
Faith nodded her head and made an 'Mm-hmm' noise as she shut the door of the RMP, and then walked through the door of the building that her partner was holding for her.  
  
They both leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator to open. Stairs just wasn't an option today.  
  
"Come on, already" Bosco said in an agitated voice, pressing the 'up' button next to the elevator a couple dozen times.  
  
"Bosco, would you relax? Maybe some ones getting on or something'' Faith said rolling her eyes, not glancing up from the floor as she said it. He was too tired to say anything back so he just let out an over-dramatic sigh and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Ok, maybe it's broken." Faith said after waiting a few more minutes, her own voice laced with agitation and impatience now. Bosco gave her a cocky smile as if to say that he won and pushed himself off of the wall. Making his way up the stairs, Faith followed unwillingly.  
  
"What floor again?" Faith asked him, as she made her way up the stairs in a slow pace.  
  
"Fifth"  
  
"Looks like I don't have to go on the stair-master today." She said with a little laugh continuing up. When Bosco heard this, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind him at his partner.  
  
"You don't even have a stair-master." He said in a confused tone, wrinkling his eyebrows together a bit. Faith just rolled her eyes, something she has grown accustomed to with him, and continued up the stairs, walking past the pondering Bosco.  
  
"Police, open up!" Bosco shouted to the locked door him and Faith were standing behind as he knocked on it a few times. He heard the screaming inside growing louder so that only made him become more louder. Pounding on the door this time, he tried once more. "It's the police! Open this door, before we bang it down!" He said, losing his patience again. He just wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Bosco, they're not gonna open the door. They're too busy annoying their neighbors and disrupting everyone around them." She said looking at her partner.  
  
"Right" He said, and with that he stood back a little and kicked open the door.  
  
With widened eyes, he stood there glancing at the scene before him.  
  
A woman, looking no more than 30 was leaning up against the wall clutching her face where a few bruises had already been formed was crying. A taller man, was standing in front of her and looked like he was about to smack her again, but stopped when he heard the door bust open. The two officers couldn't tell what the man looked like because his back was facing them.  
  
"Sir, step away from her now." Bosco said clutching his gun in between his two hands as he heard Faith request a bus to the location they were at. The man did as he was told and turned around slowly on the heels of his shoe.  
  
"What the hell.Mikey?" Was all Bosco could make out as his eyes almost bulged out of his head. He glanced back between the beaten woman, who Faith was now attending to, and his brother.  
  
"Don't even tell me what that you did this." He let out a bitter laugh and looked up. "Don't even TELL me that." He said in an angered voice looking at his younger brother with fierce eyes. All Mikey did was look down.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Bosco muttered under his breath as he heard movement at the door.  
  
"You guys needed us?" Carlos asked with raised eyebrows and glanced around the room.  
  
"Yeah guys, over here" Faith said and looked to the two paramedics who then made their way over to her and the hurt woman.  
  
"Look, Mo. Y-You don't understand. She-"  
  
"I don't understand? I DON'T UNDERSTAND?" Was all Bosco could make out.  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass what she did or told you Michael. What I just saw makes me understand. What the hell is your problem? What, you didn't get enough of seeing a woman being beat when you were younger so you had to go and do it yourself?" He said with disgust lacing his face as he stared into the eyes of his brother.  
  
"No, you gotta listen to me-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it! Theres no excuse in hell that's gonna make this acceptable." Bosco said as he pointed to the woman on the floor. "You know what? I should've-"  
  
"Bosco, shh!" Faith said as she pushed herself up off the floor and pointed at him, looking around.  
  
"Faith? What the hell are you doing? You look you're sprung out on-"  
  
"Bosco! Shut up a minute, will ya?!" She said, continuing to look around the room.  
  
And then he heard it too.  
  
Crying. Someone was crying, and by the sounds of it, it sounded like a child.  
  
Bosco looked to Carlos and Doc and pointed to his brother. "Watch him" he said and then began to search around the filthy apartment looking for whoever was crying.  
  
"Bos, over here" Faith said in a loud whisper to her partner and he walked quickly towards her.  
  
A young girl, looking no more than 13 or 14 was sitting underneath a cabinet in the kitchen clutching her knees which were brought up to her chest. She looked to Faith with huge watery blue eyes.  
  
"Is...Is my mom ok?" She asked in a shaky voice, glanced to Bosco and then back to Faith waiting for an answer with bated breath.  
  
Faith nodded a bit. "I think she's gonna be alright.the paramedics are taking good care of her." She said in a soft voice giving a small smile to the girl.  
  
Spotting the phone that was on the floor next to her, she tilted her head a bit.  
  
"Did you call 911?"  
  
The girl nodded a bit, and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "He was hurting her a lot." She said in an innocent voice and Bosco clenched his fists at his side. How the hell could his brother do that?  
  
"Whose him?" Bosco asked in a soft tone as well, crouching down so he could look at the scared girl in the face.  
  
"What was he doing here?" Was another question he asked, wondering if he was selling to her or something of the sort. He was expecting that. Maybe, she couldn't pay him the money for a fix.  
  
But the answer that he received was of complete shock.  
  
"He's my dad." 


End file.
